Take it or Leave it
by Amed
Summary: Missing scene from chapter four of "The heart of the problem". How exactly did the Russians handled "the Revelation"? [Genderswap] [Fem!Kai] [Gen] [Dedicated to all those who read "The heart of the problem", thank you all for your support!] [Tell me if rating is to low]


Hello people! Long time no see, right? =)

Well, blame it to my inspiration, it just kind of got lost in the way...

Anyway, hope you'l like this!

Warnings: Some OOC-ness, mentioned Yuri (but you should already know abut that), genderswap (which you should also already know), beginning is bad, ending is kind of bad too, the middle is also bad, you know what? This is just bad, why are you even reading this?...xD I'm joking, it's not that bad (I hope)

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. I make no money from this.

* * *

_My dear Hilary,_

_How have things been around there?_

_I myself am re-acclimatizing to Russia's cold. You'll think that I would be used to it by now, but it gets harder to withstand it the longer I stay away._

_I must admit thou, it's no longer as harsh as it felt when I just arrived here…_

/-/-/-/-/-/

Kai's flight had recently reached Moscow, and she had just collected her luggage and was heading to where she was supposed to meet with the other Blitzkrieg Boys.

'_Stupid cold, stupid Russia…'_ contrary to popular belief, the dual-blunette didn't like the cold, it brought back memories she ratter left forgotten.

"Are you cold, Hiwatari?" that was another thing she hated about the cold: how unprepared it caught her.

She had known what to expect since she started packing her clothes, and yet at the first breeze of cold air, she was shaking like a leaf.

Kai narrowed her eyes at Yuriy, not liking at all what he had implied with his comment, nor the mocking look he had on his face. Unfortunately, her 'death glare' lost power by her scarf that covered her face up to her ears and nose, and by the pitiful sight she must made with her arms hugging herself, trying to retain _some_ body heat.

"Bit it, Ivanov!" she answered, pulling down her scarf and fisting her hands at her sides, commanding her body to _stop shaking!_

The redhead just suppressed a laugh when the dual-blunette passed by his side. Being honest, a part of him had kind of missed the bastard.

"Your lips are blue" it was really fun to tease him "It matches your hair"

"SHUT IT!"

/-/-/-/-/-/

_Things here had been normal._

_I get up early, had breakfast, train with the others till noon, had lunch, then do whatever chorus it's my turn to do, then some more training, dinner and bed._

_But today, I finally decided to tell them the true…_

/-/-/-/-/-/

Kai had a broom on her hands and was currently responsible of cleaning the common dining room; although her mind was not on it.

She was slyly looking at a certain redhead who was helping her on her chorus, and she was trying to figure out a way to 'address the issue'.

Oh, they were not the only ones there, there were at least…five other kids cleaning the room, but they were of no importance to her.

The only one that mattered right now was Yuriy, and Kai was not going to miss this unique chance to talk to him alone –mostly.

Who knew when she'll get another chance? Yuriy had a very busy life after all.

He was freaking responsible for everyone there. Well, except those that were adults, but, you know, most of them are not –and in fact, he only was because he got emancipated after Biovolt got shut down.

He still took care of all their legal papers, of managing the budget, signing all the kids' school reports, and a lot of other things she had not been listening to when he told her –not like she cared.

"Ivanov" she called sounding nonchalance, not turning around to face him but watching him by the corner of her eye.

"Hn" was his way of letting her know that he was listening, even if he didn't stopped what he was doing or turned around to see her.

"I need to tell you something" she said, looking at the floor she was half-heartily sweeping.

"I'm listening" the redhead still seemed more interested in his work than in anything she had to say.

"No, I mean all of you" after she said that, the sound of brooms sweeping the floor stopped.

Yuriy and Kai looked at each other in the eyes for a while; his cold blue eyes were trying to find out how important this matter was by looking inside his indifferent crimson eyes; till finally he turned to the other kids and said:

"Get back to work, nobody's talking to you" oh, you see, they _may_ have been confuse by the 'all' in that sentence, but it's ok, it's not like their leader's comment _hurt_ them…who cares about their stupid conversation anyway?

The blue-eyed Russian looked back at the dual-blunette and with a nod of his head, let him know they will talk about this later, in the Blitzkrieg Boys' private training room.

/-/-/-/-/-/

_I must admit I didn't really knew how to tell them that I'm a woman; I thought about at least a million ways of doing it, and the reaction I imagined they would have was never auspicious…_

/-/-/-/-/-/

"What the hell is taking him so long?!" to say that Bryan Kuznetzov was running out of patience was an understatement.

You have to be comprehensive here, he have been forcefully pulled out of his training by his team captain to sit here with the other Blitzkrieg Boy, because apparently the Hiwatari kid had 'something important to tell them', and he was HALF AN HOUR LATE!

The other Russians didn't seem to care about his complains; only Yuriy have turned his icy-blue eyes to his direction, silently telling him to 'shut the f… up and wait!'

What was this 'important news' anyway? Had the dual-blunet screw up somehow and wanted to confess?

Hmm…no, not likely that happened…and he would go to Yuriy alone in any case.

So, what? Was he just messing with them by making them wait this long, when he knew they had more important things to take care of?

Nah, Kai wasn't like that…then where the fuck was he?!

Thankfully, before Bryan lost all his patience, the door opened and in came the person they all were waiting for.

The first thing they noticed was that Kai was looking disheveled, with some minor cuts here and there and dirt in his hands and knees, and that told them that he had been more likely training hard or fighting with someone before coming here –which may be the reason for his delay.

The second thing they noticed was the tense set of his shoulders, he looked nervous somehow, as if whatever he wanted to say was embarrassing or something that could upset them in some way –which could explain why he looked disheveled in the first place, as he probably had gone to 'went out' with the nearest thing or person.

The last thing they noticed, and the one that made them all the more confused and curious, was the light blush he had on his face, and the fact that he was avoiding to look at them directly.

It's true that they haven't 'lived' with the Japanize boy that much, and he's a reserved person who doesn't like to talk about himself nor interact much with others –which it's fine with them, don't get them wrong-, but to see him _blush_ was an unique experience.

They have only seen Kai blushed _once_. Before the last tournament started, while they were 'familiarizing' themselves with each other, Bryan and Ian had decided to play a 'little prank' on the team captain, and stolen all his cloths while he was bathing, and when Yuriy found out, he chased them dressed on his birth-suit. The dual-blunet have been unfortunate enough to be walking by when the redhead caught them, and at the sight of the older boy _in the nude_, he had frozen in place, opened his eyes as wide as they go and blushed crimson-red from head to toe –which made the prank all the more rewarding.

So you see why this has to be a big deal?

"What did you wanted to talk about, Hiwatari?" or maybe it was just embarrassing, you know, maybe he had finally reached puberty and they were the closer thing he had to 'friends' here.

"Hm" Kai puffed and looked at the floor, very intensely.

He was looking at it so hard, it made them want to _look_ and find what was so interesting about it.

"I have to tell you something and you have to believe me" he said firmly, but you could tell he would rather be in somewhere else entirely.

"We'll see about that" Yuriy said for all of them.

Well, hey! He may be a team member, and they may have been the ones to ask him to join, but that didn't mean they would just blindly believe whatever he said!

The dual-blunet signed in defeat, he knew it won't get better than that, and breathed deep closing his eyes. After a long pause –in which they thought he would just wuss out and run out of the room- he said:

"I'm a woman"

/-/-/-/-/-/

_Not even I know how was I expecting them to react, I was just hoping they would not react badly._

_What they did, however, pissed me off more than what you and the others did…_

/-/-/-/-/-/

The silence in the room lasted a while, and Kai looked up from the floor to see her team mate's expression.

Their posture haven't changed that much, they have their arms crossed and were either sitting or standing; their faces, however, were blank.

No puzzlement, no surprise, just blank….like, nothing at all.

Then, the room erupted in laughter.

'_Huh?'_ to say Kai was surprised was to put it mildly, no one she has told before have reacted this way, and it, well, kind of annoyed her…

"Oh, good one Hiwatari" Bryan said brushing away some tear from his eyes from laughing so much "Now, stop joking around and tell us what you want"

The dual-blunette bitted her lower lip to stop herself from saying something not too flattering about the older Russian, and send them all a 'death-glare'.

"Why would I joke about such a thing?" Come one! Don't this people know her? –yes, she heard herself.

"Come on, be realistic!" Ian said breathing deeply to regain normal control over his diaphragm "we've seen you naked"

Oh boy, this was going to such a bad place…not the 'n' word!

"Have you?" Kai asked, her blush back on her face and trying to ignore the mare idea of being seen naked by these guys.

"Of course, we…" Yuriy started to say but then he shut up and looked at the others for confirmation that what he just realized was true.

They have never seen the crimson-eyed teen without cloths…

"You do have your own bathroom…" Spencer commented, equally astonished by the new discovery.

"Wait a minute! I've seen you without your shirt on!" Bryan commented with a skeptical and sort of angry look on his face.

No one likes to be fooled by girl…person, no need to be sexist here.

Kai puffed again and rolled her eyes, why do this people have about seeing her as she have come into this world?

"_Have_ you?" she reiterated her question, feeling the annoyance starting to creep up her spine.

Least thing she liked to talk about: nude people and all what that implied.

The lilac-haired Russian snorted a little angry at the dual-blunette, now he/she was just being condescending! ...And man, wasn't it just annoying when people like that are right?

Kai has broken many shirts during battles and such, but it was always the lower half that got ripped apart, never the top half, and that's were, you know, the boobs are.

The Blitzkrieg Boys looked at each other, each one of them telling without words that solely based on past evidence, there _was_ a possibility…

"So, do you believe me?" Kai asked crossing her arms over her chest, she just wanted to get out of here and punch the nearest three she could find…a person would be fine too.

At her question, the boys formed a closed circled and started whispering between each other, and once in a while one of them would look up to look at the girl, who was now back to puzzlement.

Finally, they seemed to have reached a unanimous conclusion and they broke the circle to face her, and it was Yuriy who said:

"Yeah, I'm afraid we're going to need some proofs"

…

Proofs?

They wanted _proofs_? Why the hell did she had to give them any proof? Her word was _enough_, and if they can't take that, well too bad!

"What you want me to do? Lift up my shirt?" she asked sarcastically, the anger now burning in her eyes.

She does not have to prove anything to them; they can all go to hell for all she cared!

"Yes, that'll be great" the redhead said, undeterred by the look the girl was sending his way, and getting nods from the other three boys in the room.

"I'm not going to lift up my shirt!" Oh, come on! Why do they have to say such thing? Is it that boys can't think with their _upper_ brains? Does it always have to come to such things?

"You're the one who suggested it" Bryan said nonchalance, earning a 'special death-glare' courtesy of Dranzer's wielder.

"Forget it! I don't have to prove anything" Kai said crossing her arms again, the finality in her voice told them that there was no way to change her mind.

"So you want us to believe, that somebody we've lived in close quarters with, is from a different gender than we thought, without any kind of proof?" said Yuriy, equally serious in his determination.

Well, when you put it like _that_…

"Hmm…" Kai bitted her lower lip, changing the weight of her body from one foot to the other.

She knows this is kind of hard to believe, and it was logical that they wanted solid proof that it was true, but on the other hand…

"Forget it, I'm out of here!" if she wanted to parade naked in from of the Blitzkrieg Boys, she would have done so already, she had many, many chances to do it, but why didn't she do it? Because she doesn't want to!

Period.

The dual-blunette turned around and opened the door, her mind set on not seeing her team mates for as long as it was possible, and from the other side of the room, Yuriy surprised a little laugh and, once the girl/boy took one step out of the room, he commanded:

"Get him!" and later, he added "…or her!"

A cold chill ran down Kai's back, and following her instincts, she started running as fast as she could, followed very closely be her team mates.

The dual-blunette knew she was faster than them, but if they were one thing, it was persistent, and she won't be able to run forever; luckily she just has to turn on the next corner and she would reach her room, and then…

"Oh, no, you don't!" the sound of Bryan's voice and of a launcher getting loaded warner her of incoming danger, and in a quick move she avoided getting hit on the ankle by Falborg.

But before she was able to get her footing back, another blade passed very closely to her face, with made her lose her balance, and she almost fell to the floor, because before she could hit the ground, both her arms were grabbed and pulled to her back by Spencer, who would apply some pressure to make it a little bit painful whenever she try to get free.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let go off me!" she yelled at them once realizing that struggling was not going to do her any good.

"I'm afraid we can't do that just yet" Yuriy said with a nonchalance attitude, as if they haven't just chased a team mate and were holding her/him against his/her will, and extended a hand towards Ian, who quickly passed him a pocket knife.

Kai swallowed then, she knew they were not going to hurt her –she really, really hoped they won't- but this was not really looking well, for her, at least.

"No, no! Get away from me!" she screamed, a little afraid of the approaching redhead, who didn't seem to care at all whatever she said, and in a quick move, ripped her shirt from top to bottom.

You see here? _This_ is what she feared. Not so much the fact of her clothing getting torn apart –she was very good at doing that herself, thank you very much-, but the fact that, along with her shirt, the pocket knife have also cut many layer of the bandages that were keeping her breast constricted.

So to her utter embarrassment, not only her shirt had ended in the floor as a useless piece of clothing, but most of her bandages were now pooling at her hips, making her bust completely notable and almost, well, "visible" –if you know what I mean.

The minute Spencer release her, Kai covered her chest with her arms, just in case more bandages fell off. Nobody wanted to see that happening –although, by the looks the boys had on their faces, you could tell that they thought that it wouldn't be _the worst thing_ if that ever came to happen.

Oh, the embarrassment! Oh, the shame, the unbearable shame! Oh…how much she wanted to rip their eyes out! What the hell where they looking at?!

If this had happened to someone else, and if she had been there to see it, Kai was sure she would be having a hard time trying not to laugh at the boy's expressions.

Their eyes were open, wide open, they were frozen in the same 'I-don't-give-a-damn' position they had before, and Bryan must have surely dislocated his jaw, as it was 'almost touching the floor'.

But, you see, as this has happened to her, she did not found it funny, and she wanted it to stop.

"Do you believe me now?" the anger in her voice was completely outshined by her embarrassment, but that doesn't mean it wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, what?" her words made the boys jump back to reality, meaning they weren't paying attention to her "Yeah, sure…hum…" or more precisely, they were paying much attention to _a part_ of her.

"Oh, for god's sake, get your minds out of your pants!" why? Why did she have to join a _boys'_ team?

She could have joined a girls' team, where there would not be invasion of personal space, talks about _'those things'_, no depravation…and girls always say that she was _'a hot guy'_, so she wouldn't have problems getting in…

No…no, wait, that's the same problem right there, damn it!

"I wouldn't mind getting in yours" oh, for…really? If she didn't have the risk of getting chest-naked, she would punch Bryan. Ok, she'll punch him later.

"Why in hell's name do you dress as a boy, Hiwatari?" Yuriy asked the first reasonable question, after they all got their minds out of the gutter.

"That's none of your business" what? It wasn't!

"Fair enough" see? "Why did you decided to tell us _now_?" ok, she can answer that.

"My girlfriend convinced me it was for the best" she said, looking disgruntled to the side. Can they be done with this? She'll very much like to put on a shirt.

"I'm sorry, your what now?" the voice the redhead had when he said that was weird coming from him, to say the least. Kind of low, weak and…lost in thoughts, maybe?

"You're trying to tell us that, on top of having a girl as a team mate, we have a _lesbian_ living with us?" Bryan's question didn't seem to be intended as offensive, it actually sounded excited somehow. It made Kai look weird at him.

Actually, no. _They_ were looking weird at _her_, not the other way around. It was as if they were day-dreaming about something, god only knew…

Oh My God!

"Can't you perverts think of something else?!" she screamed, which actually made them blush –as much as they being them could blush.

"I'm sorry, we are not used to this" whether that meant to being around a girl, being around a cross dresser, being around a lesbian or a combination of all of that, Kai didn't wanted to know.

"Aha, can I go now?" please, please, please, let her go "It's kind of cold out here" she just came out of a cold, she didn't wanted to get a new one.

"Yeah, sure, you're excused for the day" yeah, right…that's code for 'leave now before I need to get excused'.

Danm it! Why did she have to get a girlfriend? She used to be oblivious to all this crap before, now it's painfully obvious!

Ok, to be fair, it wasn't really Hilary's fault, but their friends' fault, but it all started when she made their relationship public, so there, her fault!

No, ok, she didn't say that! Don't you dare tell Hilary anything!

Kai shook her head, this was getting nowhere, and she just wanted to go the bed. So, turning around without looking at any of the Blitzkrieg Boys in the face, she was met with the wide-eyed, shocked faced of at least twenty of the other kids that lived there.

"What the hell are you looking at?" the dual-blunette didn't have the patience, nor the temper, to deal with them "Step aside!" she yelled and the kids obeyed.

"Geez, looks like someone's on their days…" which of the Blitzkrieg Boys said that, she doesn't know, but whoever it was, he got a face full of Dranzer –luckily for them, because she had aimed lower.

/-/-/-/-/-/

_So that's what happened._

_I have to admit that you and Tyson were right, the 'shock treatment' works best for this kind of thing. But don't tell him I told you that, or he will never let me hear the end of it._

_Anyway, I miss you. Only two more weeks for the tournament to start, but it feels like such a long time. I can't wait to see you._

_Please take care of yourself._

_Yours truly,_

_K._

The End.

* * *

Yay! One one-shot down, two more to go! Go me! =D

Well, did you liked it? Did you? Tell me you liked this!

I was honestly out of ideas for this one -.-, I actually started to write it on my cell while I was on the car with my dad and sibling going to do...something, can't even remember what. And it was cold, so that's how this came to be!

So, tell me in a review what you thought of it! Is it good? Is it bad? Do I suck at writing letters? I know I do (although this is supposed to be an e-mail)), so don't be shy and tell me!

Have a nice day and take care!


End file.
